General Ashe
Cold Environment Explosive Freeze Poison Shatter Shell Stun | blocking = Partial | enemylevel1 = 32 | hp1 = 600 | dodge1 = 30 | bravery1 = 100 | defense1 = 60 | uv1 = 98 | enemylevel2 = 60 | hp2 = 800 | dodge2 = 60 | bravery2 = 250 | defense2 = 90 | uv2 = 131 | game file name = hero_rebel_ashe, hero_rebel_ashe_60 }} Profile General Ashe is a general in the Rebel Army, responsible for the regrouping of the Rebellion shortly after he had defected from The Empire. In battle, he is an extremely deadly opponent, and equips himself with two pistols that have no cooldowns or reload times. In the 1.4 Patch, he was buffed slightly. Biography General Ashe starts out as a distinguished general in the Imperial Army. Players first begin playing the game under his command as they engage Rebels in a jungle with a pre-set army, which is apparently the Rebels' last stand. However, shortly after this battle, Ashe defects to the Rebel Army, severely prolonging the war. Much later, players face off against Ashe as he leads his own Rebel forces in a surprise attack on the city of Marin in the Northern Frontier, where Imperial Forces are the most sparse. Players battle General Ashe along with a number of his attacking forces in the mission "The Siege of Marin - Part 3". Once defeated, he retreats. Shortly after the Silver Wolves are defeated, the Rebel Army locates the Outpost and, in response, Rebel High Command sends General Ashe, as well as a large contingent of Rebels, to exterminate the surviving Imperials there. During the mission "Everyone Will Know Our Names", Ashe reveals that he had been led to believe that the Outpost had been violently oppressing the Southern Frontier towns. After some harsh words from Lt. Morgan and a major battle between the Outpost's defenders, Ashe becomes puzzled about something unknown to the player and falls back, retreating to Rebel High Command to consider what he had noticed or learned about the surviving Imperials, going as far as saying: "This is... this is all wrong. I don't know why they would tell me... Rebels, on me. We're falling back to High Command. I need to get a few questions answered." As stated, he falls back after he is defeated. Later on, in the mission "Ashe's Last Ride", Perkins reports that the Outpost is receiving a coded message from Ashe, stating that he wants to defect from the Rebel Army. In an updated message, Perkins says that while en route to the Outpost, Ashe had been ambushed by Rebel forces in the Heartland. Although suspicious, Morgan and Ramsey go to rescue him and meet up with Ashe just as Rebel forces begin to surround him. In the mission "Catch Them All!", a battle ensues, and when the player repels the Rebel armies, they find out Ashe was seriously injured during the battle. When Ashe tries to tell Morgan and Ramsey something urgent, they are yet again attacked by a huge wave of Rebel soldiers, and Ashe, although seriously injured, fight along with the Imperials. After the battle, Morgan states again that Ashe needs to be patched up. But Ashe responds by saying, "I won't be joining you, Lieutenant. My time is up." He continues on to say that someone is manipulating the Rebellion, "You're in danger. Much worse than you thought. The Rebellion… they're being manipulated. There's something else, and they've got it out for you." He warns Morgan that he needs to be careful who he trusts, and then the dialogue ends, signalling his passing. Personality General Ashe was a brilliant tactician in his life, so much so that he almost destroyed the Rebel Army AND The Empire, with the latter lasting over 500 years! Shortly after the destruction of Cariston, it is learned from imperial refugees that the Rebel Army had committed numerous other atrocities quickly following the destruction of the city. It is unknown whether or not Ashe knew of this, but nevertheless, he is an accomplice to mass-murder despite knowledge of the atrocities or not. Attacks | crit = 5% | ammoused = 0 | range = 1 | lof = Direct | targets = Air, Ground | game file name = ashe_rebel_multiShot }} }} | crit = 40% | ammoused = 0 | range = 1 | lof = Direct | targets = Air, Ground | game file name = ashe_rebel_multiShot }} }} Trivia * Whenever Ashe opens fire on troops or walls, the is played. * The player controls Ashe in the mission "Catch Them All!". * Z2 stated that the reason Ashe had defected to the Rebellion's side was because he disliked being bossed around by an obnoxious child. The reason why he wanted to defect back to the Imperial Army was because he realized that the Rebels were being manipulated by a sinister puppet master. Gallery File:Npc ImperialGeneral full.png|Imperial Ashe. File:Npc rebelGeneral full.png|Rebel Ashe. File:Ashe Splash.png|Promotional image. File:Ashe.png|Front (Rebel). File:YoungAshe.png|Back (Imperial). File:GeneralAshe icon.png|Icon. File:Npc rebelGeneral icon.png|Mission icon. Category:Bosses Category:Leader Category:Enemies